Sokoban Level 4b
This is one of the two possible final levels of sokoban. Behind the holes is a Treasure Zoo with in one of the three doors a treasure, an amulet of reflection. There are 20 boulders and 18 pits. 0 boulder ^ pit @ starting position/downstairs no upstairs ------------------------ |..^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^..| |..-------------------.| ----.| ----- |.| |..|0-- --...| |.| |.....|--|.0..| |.| |.00..|..|..0.| |.| --..00|...00.-- |.| |0..0...|0..| ------|.| |.00.|..|..0| --|.....|.| |.0.0---|.0.| |.+.....|.| |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.0..|.-- |.+.....+.| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.0...| |.+.....| |@.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- Strategy The following solution solves the level without putting any blocks in an immobile position. Faster solutions which do not necessarily leave every boulder free might exist. All boulders are replaced by letters so they can be referred to. Moving the boulders is shortened to r''' for right, '''l for left, u''' for up, '''d for down. An asterisk is used to denote the last move filled a pit (and thus removed the boulder from the game). So Nddrr* means move boulder N''' two times down and two times to the right into a pit. The general strategy for this level is to enter through the right room into the middle of the left room. There the boulders should be organized precisely so that the left room can be cleared. At first the '''T boulder should be pushed into the right room, because the entrance above the T''' should stay clear: ------------------------ '''T rrru uuu |..^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^..| R''' u |..-------------------.| '''O uu ----.| ----- |.| I''' u |..|A-- --...| |.| '''H lll |.....|--|.B..| |.| |.CD..|..|..E.| |.| --..FG|...HI.-- |.| |J..K...|L..| ------|.| |.MN.|..|..O| --|.....|.| |.P.Q---|.R.| |.+.....|.| |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.S..|.-- |.+.....+.| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.T...| |.+.....| |@.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- In the left room align the boulders to form a 2x3 area in which you are able to turn boulders around. These moves are the most crucial to successfully finishing this level: ------------------------ K''' ll |..^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^..| '''N d |..-------------------.| F''' u ----.| ----- |.| '''G u |..|A-- --...| |.| |.....|--|.B..| |.| |.CD..|..|.IE.| |.| --..FG|H@...O-- |.| |J..K...|L..| ------|.| |.MN.|..|.R.| --|.....|.| |.P.Q---|T..| |.+.....|.| |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.S..|.-- |.+.....+.| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.....| |.+.....| |>.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- Finish boulder A''' by moving '''C around. Then finish F''' through the 2x3 area and clear '''C and D''': ------------------------ '''C ud |..^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^..| A''' uuur* |..-------------------.| '''F dduu uuuu urr* ----.| ----- |.| C''' u |..|A-- --...| |.| '''D ruuu uurr r* |.....|--|.B..| |.| C''' rruu uurr rr* |.CDFG|..|.IE.| |.| --....|H....O-- |.| |JK@....|L..| ------|.| |.M..|..|.R.| --|.....|.| |.PNQ---|T..| |.+.....|.| |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.S..|.-- |.+.....+.| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.....| |.+.....| |>.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- Clear the rest of the left room: ------------------------ '''N uuuu uuuu urrr rr* |....@.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^..| P''' ruuu uuuu uurr rrrr* |..-------------------.| '''M ruuu uuuu urrr rrrr* ----.| ----- |.| K''' uuur uuuu rrrr rrrr* |..|.-- --...| |.| '''J uuur ruuu urrr rrrr rr* |.....|--|.B..| |.| |....G|..|.IE.| |.| --....|H....O-- |.| |JK.....|L..| ------|.| |.M..|..|.R.| --|.....|.| |.PNQ---|T..| |.+.....|.| |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.S..|.-- |.+.....+.| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.....| |.+.....| |>.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- Now it is possible to either clear the remaining boulders in the left room, or continue with the middle and right room. Note that to move T''' we must pass to the north opening of the small room with the stairs: ------------------------ '''H dlll uuuu uuur rrrr rrrr r* |.........@.^^^^^^^^^..| R''' d |..-------------------.| '''L ulll dlll uuuu uuur rrrr rrrr rr* ----.| ----- |.| T''' uuul lldl lluu uuuu urrr rrrr rrrr r* |..|.-- --...| |.| '''R luuu llld lllu uuuu uurr rrrr rrrr rrr* |.....|--|.B..| |.| B''' r |....G|..|.IE.| |.| '''I dddl uull ldll luuu uuuu rrrr rrrr rrrr rr* --....|H....O-- |.| E''' lldl lldl lluu uuuu urrr rrrr rrrr rrrr* |.......|L..| ------|.| '''B dlld llld lllu uuuu uurr rrrr rrrr rrrr rr* |....|..|.R.| --|.....|.| G''' ddlu uuuu uurr rrrr rrrr rrrr rrr* |...Q---|T..| |.+.....|.| '''Q uulu uuuu uurr rrrr rrrr rrrr rrrr* |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.S..|.-- |.+.....+.| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.....| |.+.....| |>.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- The level is now finished. Remember to check under the unmoved S boulder for usable items. In the large room behind the door is a zoo. Behind one of the three doors in the zoo is an Elbereth-engraved square with a amulet of reflection. ------------------------ |......................| |..-------------------.| ----.| ----- |.| |..|.-- --...| |.| |.....|--|....| |.| |.....|..|....| |.| --....|.....O-- |.| |.......|...| ------|.| |....|..|...| --|.....|.| |....---|...| |.+.....|.| |.......|..-- |-|.....|.| ----.S..|.-- |.+.....+@| ---.--.| |-|.....|-- |.....| |.+.....| |>.|..| --|.....| ------- ------- 4b